


Daddy’s Girl

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Mi6 - Fandom, Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Barebacking, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Punishfuck, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: She walks around pretending she is better than him. August is going to show her who is the king of this castle.
Relationships: August Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Daddy’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mission Impossible's franchise or its characters.  
> A/N: Reposted from my account on tumbler @littlefreya.

Everyone has already left the headquarters yet there she is, lurking about at the highest level of the building. That same vexing look is on her face. A look that says she is above everyone else, especially him. 

He looks at her with the frown of a predator, his blue gaze determined and vengeful.

_I can see through your pretences, little girl. I hardly give a fuck who your daddy is._

He takes slow steps toward her, his fancy leather shoes echoing on the marble floor. His steps are heavy and confident, issuing a clear statement.

She turns to see who approaches her at this time of the evening.

“August,” his name sounds like a curse as it leaves those soft cupid bow’s lips. 

He answers with his hand on her elbow, pushing her against the double glass with a thud while his other hand rests beside her head. She is caged between his body, his arms restricting her freedom. 

Her eyes widen, lips parting with fear. There will be no escape tonight. 

“Kiss me.” he rasps in a breathy demand. 

She frowns, attempting to wriggle her hand free with no success. “No!”

It wasn’t a plea. 

His hand moves from the glass to her throat, slamming her head against the surface before leaning down to hunt her plump, pink lips. He captures her mouth forcefully, sucking on her upper lip first. His tongue licks at the seam slowly, tasting something sugary from earlier. When she doesn’t answer his demand he moves to manipulate her bottom lip with this slippery, wet tongue and his sharp fangs, nibbling at her like a deranged vampire. 

His moustache leaves her tender flesh burning, his hand deprives her of air until she gasps and finally succumbs to his hungry kiss, accepting his tongue as it penetrates her mouth. 

There is a dark grin on his lips as he devours her. She is so overwhelmed by him, mewling while his hand finds its way underneath her skirt and between her thighs. He parts them violently to seek for the wetness that he’s certain to find there.

“Don’t…” she begs him, finally managing to tear her lips free. Her small hand grabs his wide wrist while trying to bargain but he ignores her and slips two fingers inside. Her next verbal expression is a helpless moan.

“No? Then why are you so fucking wet?” he asks before kissing her again. 

That’s right, he is going to make a whore out of Ethan Hunt’s daughter. 

_And I am not going to bother using a condom._

Fierce and demanding, his fingers pump in and out of her. He gives very little care how ready she’ll be for his thick cock. This is not about coaxing her into pleasure, this is about humiliation. Reducing her to nothing while the security cameras witness the entire show.

“Let’s see these tits,” he whispers, his hand pushing her blouse above her chest and tugs at the cups of her bra to expose her perky breasts.

Her nipples are hardened and peachy, almost appearing virginal. It feels so good to desecrate something so pure. His teeth take one of her nipples while his hand squeezes the other breast in a barbaric manner, making sure she’ll be covered by his marking for at least a week.

A sharp cry leaves her mouth, her body shoved further against the glass while he violates her with his fingers, moving in deeper and deeper to find the right spot that will make her scream.

It’s not so hard with a girl like her, so sexually frustrated and uptight. He bets it’s been years since someone actually made her scream. 

“Such beautiful tits.” August murmurs while his tongue flicks over the wet bite marks on the engorged peak. “Maybe I’ll come all over them, would you like that, Hunt?”

Her reply is a pleading cry, his fingers pushing and shoving inside her, working her toward her climax vigorously. There is pleasure in pain as well as in shame, sensations she never felt before. In her mind, she is begging him to stop, she can’t take so much of it but her body calls for more. And August hasn’t even begun yet. 

“Say it!” He demands, his voice is severe, his eyes intense and his breath warm against her face. “Say you want me to cum all over your perky tits.” he goes knuckle-deep inside her wetness, shoving her up against the glass with nothing but his hand buried between her legs. 

Her knees are shaking in despair. He has her standing on the tip of her toes. 

“Please, August! I want you to come on my tits!!!” She screams loudly, nearly crying as an orgasm takes her. August groans with delight, feeling how her sweet cunt clenched around his fingers. 

“Fuck, you’re a little slut, aren’t you?” August sneers at her. “Look at what you did to my hand.” Before even managing to realize what he wants from her he has his fingers driven into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. His lips part open with sick fascination, watching her suck on them. “Good girl,” he praises as she does what he desires without being told. 

Withdrawing his fingers and putting them into his own mouth, he tastes both her saliva and her juices on his tongue, letting it lap around them while a deep hum leaves his throat. His voice makes her shudder. It’s so deep and low, every pleasure elicited is vocal to let her know how much he’s enjoying himself. 

“Come here.” His hands seize her, spinning her around swiftly so she’s facing the glass, pressed against the cold surface. She can hear the clattering sound of his belt being undone behind her and then his zipper as it runs down the generous bulge in his pants. 

He pulls her panties down to her knees. He squeezes the cheeks of her ass in one hand and holds himself with the other, Slowly, he strokes his erect girth. 

“I’ve seen how you look at me, Hunt.” 

She gasps, flinching as he traces the seam of her cunt with the large head of his cock, smearing himself of the juices that drip moist and thick from her entrance. “Those ‘fuck me’ eyes prying at me every day, you want to hate me, but you also want me deep inside you.”

She bites her lip so tightly her teeth cut into the soft flesh. Her body is still raw from his previous ministrations; it terrifies her to think how hard he’ll fuck her and if she can even take him. But she is betrayed by desire. Feeling the overwhelming throbbing of her cunt, she wants to be stuffed completely by something bigger and deeper than before.

And if there is one thing August loves, it’s torture. He takes his time, making people beg for him to end his vile ministrations. He is patient, he can wait. 

The tip of his cock goes in a mere inch between her swollen lips, parting her but leaving a void inside. 

“Please… Please fuck me..” she begs, her fingernails gripping fruitlessly at the glass. 

“Are you sure about that?”

She spits a word out of her mouth but he doesn’t bother listening. Her body is nearly lifted from the ground as he plunges into her with no delicacy whatsoever,. causing her to cry out as he reaches her cervix. 

His husky grunt is loud in her ear, echoing through the empty room. Without even giving her time to adjust, he begins to ram her. He pounds her against the glass mercilessly, making the most melodic groans while his cock goes in and out of her lush wetness. 

Sweaty and sticky, his hand slams on the glass, remaining plastered above her head while he rides her from behind. 

“Fuck, such a tight pussy.” he praises her, moving even harder despite the resistance of her walls. The vigour and might of his hips are indomitable, moving in such pace that makes her knees buckle yet his thrusts keep her in place. 

Still tight from the previous orgasm she whines at him, “August, you’re hurting me!”

“Life is pain sweetheart.” he ignores her pleas, not bothering to go any gentler. “You’ll take whatever I give you.” he threatens as he continues to defile her. He is too big, too deep, going at a speed that is only meant to suit his needs. Yet she comes, harder than any ecstasy she ever experienced in her life.

Her entire existence shudders, knees buckling down, muscles twitching. Her eyes gape at the lights of the skyscrapers outside the window while listening to the sound of his hips slapping against her ass. 

August grabs a fistful of her hair, holding her in place while he fucks her through her orgasm. 

“I hope you are on the pill.” he provokes her while finally the cheeks of his ass clench and he shoots his load inside her while sheathing himself as deep as possible. He makes sure to moan into her ear, a loud breathless groan that assures her just how good it feels to come inside her. 

Zipping his trousers and buckling his belt, he combs his fingers through his hair to reorganize it. A dry chuckle leaves his breath as he sees the situation she’s at. Hair messy, her clothes dishevelled. She still has her panties wrapped around her knees with his cum dripping from between her thighs.

“Tell your dad I said hi,” he smirks arrogantly, adjusting his suit over his shoulders and brushing off some lint from his arm. 

“Fuck you, Walker,” she answers, her voice nearly breaking while she pulls her undies back on.

“Yeah, I just did.”


End file.
